One method for evaluating the knowledge or skill of a person includes the use of standardized tests. For example, standardized tests are used to monitor the academic progress of students. Some standardized tests incorporate objective test questions that are answered by filling in an appropriate oval in an associated bubble-type answer sheet using a pencil. Some standardized tests include open-ended questions. Examples of open-ended questions in these tests include essay questions, fill-in-the-blank questions, fill-in-the-map questions, math questions, and motor skill questions in which a test taker draws geometric shapes. Open-ended questions, also referred to herein as scoring tasks or test items, are evaluated and scored by a human reviewer, also referred to herein as a reader.
A large number of completed standardized tests are received at a test-processing center from a number of test-taking centers. Many testing projects have various time constraints. These time constraints provide a complicating factor in processing the large number of tests.
There is a need in the art to provide improved systems and methods for processing completed standardized tests.